Nada cambia
by kira.renge
Summary: Aqui un One-shot sobre mi antigua historia Lagrimas de amor. Trata sobre la la antigua y nueva generacion de Fairy Tail, espero que les guste. No soy muy buena resumiendo por eso prefiero no decir mas y DISFRUTENLA


**Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Hiro Mashima-sensei si fuera mío habría un monto de momentos Nalu, Jerza, Gale y Gruvia XD. Esta historia es de una fan para fans.**

**RE-SUBIDO**

* * *

**NADA CAMBIA...**

**(Historia extra de mi fic Lagrimas de Amor)  
**

Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que se habló sobre ellos… la nueva generación de Fairy tail que ha crecido de tal manera que se ha vuelto poderosa e imparable aunque aún les es imposible superar a sus padres. Aunque ese no es el problema ahora, más bien es otro el problema que acompleja hoy a esta generación y es la terquedad de cierta persona que gruñía desde una de las mesas del gremio.

-**NO definitivamente NO-** gruño un hombre de cabellos rosados mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-**Natsu santo cielo, no es para tanto**-se quejó una rubia molesta

-**Mamá tiene razón, viejo exageras**-le dijo un rubio con mechones rosa de 18 años que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano con el ceño fruncido sentado al lado de su madre

-**Papi está loco**-rio una pelirosa de ojos color jade oscuro de solo 3 años

-**Nashi cariño, tu padre no está de humor**-le dijo Lucy, pero solo consiguió que la niña riera con más fuerza

-**ES TU CULPA!**-culpo Natsu a su hijo sentado junto a Lucy –**Si no la hubieras dejado sola…ella**-

-**¡¿MIA?!**-se paró de golpe el chico golpeando la mesa molesto –**ES TUYA Y DE TU TERQUEDAD, MALDITO ANCIANO**-

-**Juig-sama no debes hablarle así a su padre**-le regaño una pelinegra de ojos azules de 16 años

-**Cierra el pico Umi**-gruño molesto el rubio sin dejar de mirar a su padre

-**¡OYE RUBIO! No le hables así a mi hermana**-se quejó un peli azul de ojos negro azulado de la misma edad que Juig

-**TSK-**lo mira –**Santo cielo Yuki vístete si quieres pelear**-

-**No, me lo mismo _¡Wōtā Rokku!_**-ataco el peli azul encerrando en una burbuja de agua al rubio

-**¡HERMANO!**-grito Umi

Juig comenzó a reír dentro de la burbuja llamando la atención de los hermanos, mientras Lucy seguía riñendo a Nashi que se burlaba del humor de su padre, en fin lo que pasaba a Lucy ni le interesa. Juig envolvió su cuerpo en llamas y comenzó a evaporar la burbuja hasta salir de esta.

-**Bien ahora me cabreaste**-lo mira de mala gana -**¡SABES QUE ODIO MOJARME!**-

Y Así Juig y Yuki comenzaron a pelear mientras Umi miraba preocupada sin saber a quién apoyar, a su hermano o al chico que le gustaba… vaya dilema.

* * *

En otro extremo del gremio una pelinegra de ojos rojizos de 19 años miraba con diversión la pelea de los magos de fuego y agua.

**-Esos dos no cambian**- dijo ella

-**Son unos idiotas sin remedio**-dijeron al mismo tiempo dos gemelos de cabellos azulado y ojos avellana de 10 años.

-**No quiero oír eso de dos ineptos como ustedes**-les dijo la chica

-**Mira quien vino hablar Lio**- dijo el peli azul con la marca en el brazo derecho

-**La bestia marimacho, Ruka**- rio el peli azul con la marca del gremio en el otro brazo

-**¿Cómo me llamaron renacuajos?**-la chica fue rodeada por una aura oscura mientras su brazos se transformaba en una barra de hierro

-**¡MERU-CHAN!**-la llamo una mujer de cabellos azules y alborotados con una diadema en el pelo

-**M-Mamá**-dijo nerviosa la chica volviendo a la normalidad su brazo

-**Cariño, solo no los lastimes tanto**-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –**Así aprenderán a no insultar a una chica-** Meru sonrió maliciosamente volviendo a transformar su brazo

-**¡Papá!**-chillaron ambos niños con lágrimas de terror en sus ojos mirando a su padre que devoraba un destornillador

-**No me miren, saben que si insultan a su hermana pasa esto _Gee-hee_**-rio volviendo a comer

-**SOCOROOOO!**-gritaron los niños huyendo de su hermana

* * *

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos que aparentemente tenía 12 años miraba con una gotita detrás de su nuca las peleas, voltea a mirar a la mujer sentada a su lado que comía feliz un pastel de fresas.

-**Nee Anebe ¿No los detendrás?**-le pregunto el niño

-**Ahora no sieg estoy ocupada**-dijo la chica de 21 años mientras se ponía otro trozo de pastel en la boca

-**¡PELEA CONMIGO JEANNE!**-grito un castaño de ojos azulados de 22 años

-**Oh cállate Elliot**- respondió la chica

-**PELEA o ME temes?**- gruño molesto golpeando la mesa haciendo caer la rebanada de pastel al suelo

-**¡¿Qué HISTE?!**- grito aterrado el pelirrojo _"Hombre muerto"_

-**MALDITO BISHUEN**-grito furiosa la chica golpeándole en plena cara al castaño

-**AHORA PELEAS**-grito el chico poniéndose de pie atacando a la chica con un take over beast

-**allí van**- suspiro el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana y al hijo de Elfman

* * *

Volviendo a la mesa de los Dragneel...

-**Vamos Natsu mira lo que causaste**-apunto Lucy a los jóvenes que peleaban

-**Ellos siempre se pelean**-se cuzo de brazos -**¿Por qué tardan?**-

-**Nashi-chan juguemo**s-dijo una peli verde de ojos azulados de 6 años, Life Justine

**-Claro Life-chan**-sonrió la niña yendo al lado de su amiga pero se detiene y mira a su madre -**¿Puedo?**-

-**Claro ve**-sonrió Lucy para volver a mirar a su esposo **–Por dios Natsu quita esa cara**-

-**YA LLEGAMOS-**se oyó un grito desde la entrada del gremio

Natsu se para del banco y mira la entrada pero frunce el ceño y se vuelve a sentar

** –Son solo ustedes-**

-**A mí también me alegra verte Natsu-san**-sonrió un peli dorado junto a una mujer de cabellos violeta

-**Bienvenidos Mirai, Silver**-saludo Lucy , dirigió su mirada a Mirai-**¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Bien-**sonrió la mujer acariciando se barriga abultada

Lucy sonrió tiernamente cuando Silver sujeto a Mirai de la cintura y le propino un beso.

-**¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!**-se oyó un grito femenino desde la entrada

-**Bienvenidos**-saludo Mira desde la barra

Natsu se para como su tuviera un resorte en el trasero y mira a la entrada para gritar

**-¡SUELTA A MI HIJA BASTARDO!-**

La joven pelirrosa con mechos rubios ojos color chocolate frunce el ceño y bajo su mirada hasta su mano derecha que estaba entrelazada con la de su compañero que sonreía nervioso a Natsu.

-**Natsu ¿Cómo llamaste a mi hijo?**- se oyó una angelical voz pero al mismo tiempo con un tono temible, dios el aura que emanaba era de miedo

**-Cálmate Mira, el estúpido esta celoso**-rio un rubio con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, Laxus-**Venga Natsu no dramatices-**

**-TSK**-Natsu miro al chico rubio -¡**ES UN DEPROBADO! TU HIJO QUIERE DEBORAR A MI NIÑA**-

-**¡NATSU!**-grito Lucy golpeando la cabeza de Natsu –**No hables así de Yoh-kun, además solo es 2 años mayor que Runa-chan**-suspiro –**Runa ya tiene 18 y te lo digo no compares a Yoh-kun con un pervertido como tú**-

-**¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!**-se sonrojo el pelirrosa

Todas las peleas en el gremio pararon y miraron a Natsu, para de esta manera estallar en risas, la cara del pelirrosa se tiño de un lindo color escarlata y un pequeño tic en su ojo aparecio junto con una venita que daba a entender su molesta. Lucy trataba de desimular su risa, su marido era pervertido y que lo negara era gracioso.

-**Vaya cerebro de lava, si tu no es un pervertido, yo no me desnudo a cada rato**-ironizo Gray apareciendo de quien sabe donde

-**Por fin lo aceptas**-dijo Natsu con tono burlesco

**-¡GRAY-SAMA SU ROPA!**- dijo Juvia

-¡**MALDICION!**-se fue a buscar su ropa y volvió rápidamente **–Como te decía eres un pervertido-**

-**Cállate princesa-**

**-Aliento de lava-**

**-Niñita de hielo-**

Y así comenzaron la pelea ambos hombre bien inmaduros, siempre eran igual aunque ahora rodearan los ... años seguian siendo muy inmaduros, mantenian esa alma de pelea, tipica de un miembro de Fairy Tail.

-**Mamá ¿Cuándo va a aceptar papá mi relación con Yoh?**-pregunto la pelirosa

-**Cuando los perros vuelen, amor**-suspiro casada Lucy

**-NOooo LUCY LOS PERROS NO PUEDEN VOLAR SOLO LOS GATOS**-se queja Happy poniéndose en la cabeza de Lucy

**-Hola Happy Volvieron Ya-**

**-Aye**-dijo un gatito de pelaje azul y ojos cafés entrando tras Happy

-**Hola a ti también Chappy**-saludo Runa al gatito que se posiciono en su cabeza

-**Chappy, Neko ¿Cómo es posible que nos dejaran atrás?**-se quejó Charle entrando al gremio

-**Perdón Charle**- Happy voló de la cabeza de Lucy y se colocó al lado de su pareja –**Charle ¿Quieres un pescado?**-

-**Es que no te cansas**-dijeron al mismo tiempo la gata blanca como su hijo

-**¡QUE MALOS SON!**-lloro Happy yendo al lado de Nashi dramaticamente

-**Y ese es mi padre**-dijo Chappy con una gotita en su cabeza

-**Si cariño lamentablemente si**-dijo Charle en un suspiro

-**Pero aun así lo amas**-dijo Wendy entrando de la mano con Romeo

-**Charle sigue siendo testaruda**-rio romeo haciendo sonrojar a la gata

-**¡NASHI! ¡LIFE!**-grito una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés de la misma edad que Nashi

**-Ami-chan no corras**-le pidió Wendy a la pequeña que solo le sonrió

-**SI MAMI**-grito la niña junto a las otras dos menores

-**Se parece a ti**-le dijo Romeo a Wendy

-**Pero tiene tu carácter-**le sonrió dulcemente Wendy para luego besarlo

-**CONSIGANSE UN CUARTO**-corearon los del gremio, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja

* * *

Mientras tanto Gray y Natsu seguían peleando pero con el tiempo se les unieron sus hijos con Gajeel y Meru a la pelea

-**PAREN DE UNA VEZ**-grito Titania entrando al gremio con Jellal

-**Hola Erza, Jellal**-saludo Lisanna desde una de las mesas junto a Fried

**-Hola-**saludo ella como Jellal

* * *

Lucy se dejó caer en una de las mesas siendo acompañada por Levy y Runa.

**-Santo cielo no cambian**-suspiro la rubia mirando a su esposo e hijo siendo torturados por Erza

-**Lo mismo digo, no cambian**-concordó Levy mirando a Gajeel que también era torturado por Erza mientras Meru solo era regañada

-**Tía Juvia al parecer tampoco-**comento Runa mirando como Juvia animaba a Gray y Yuki con corazones en sus ojos

**-Ara, pero eso es lo divertido**-les dijo Mirajane sentándose con ellas

**-¿Cómo es que todo termino así?**-pregunto Runa

-**Porque tu saliste con Yoh**-le dijo Laxus sentándose también

**-Vaya tontería, así que asumo que el que empezó fue papá**-bufo la pelirosa

**-Natsu-san quiere mucho a Runa-chan por eso se comporta así**-dijo Mirai

* * *

Luego de que terminaron de ser regañados, Erza noto que no quedaban pasteles y comenzo a descargar su ira contra los que torturaba, en el suelo Gray y Natsu suplicaban clemencia mientras Jellal agitaba los brazos diciendo "A mi no me metan" ni el podia con una Erza molesta por escases de pasteles.

**-¡NATSU-SAN PELEA CONMIGO!-**se oyó el grito de Silver que corría hacia Natsu para pelear, asiendo suspirar ahora a Mirai que se acerco a las mujeres que conversaban

* * *

Cada vez a la conversacion se le unian mas y mas chicas que trataban de ignorar la pelea como Laxus y su hijo.

-**RUNA-CHAN ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?**-pregunto Umi con corazones en sus ojos

-**Bien**-sonrió sonrojada la chica

-**Perfecto**-dijo una voz a su espalda

**-¡YOH!**-se sobresaltó Runa –**Me asustaste**-

El rubio rio y se sentó junto a ellos para charlar un rato ignorando lo que pasaba enfrente, ose la palea.

Lucy sonrió al ver a su hija sonrojada por las preguntas de Umi y los comentarios de Yoh sobre la cita, rio por lo bajo _"Ahora falta que Juig y Umi comiencen a salir"._ Miro al resto del gremio y…

**-Nada cambia**-murmuro

No importa cuánto pase nada en Fairy Tail es capaz de cambiar y eso es lo que hace tan especial a este fabuloso gremio y quien sabe puede que pronto siga creciendo.

**FIN?**

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS, he aquí un One-shot sobre mi historia ****"Lagrimas de amor",**** aquí agregue más niños como la hija de romeo y Wendy y el embarazo de Mirai. Tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto se me ocurrió en clases mientras pensaba en otros de mis Fic me pregunte sobre la generación que hice en Lagrimas de amor así que dije porque no hacer un pequeño one-shot de esto y así lo hice espero que les guste.**

**Besos nos vemos pronto.**

**Lista de hijos**

**Familia Dragneel (Lucy y Natsu): ** Juig Dragneel 18 años: Runa Dragneel 18 años (Gemelos) y Nashi Dragneel 3 años

**Familia Fullbuster (Gray y Juvia): **Yuki Fullbuster 18 años y Umi Fullbuster 16 años

**Familia Redfox (Gajeel y Levy): **Meru Redfox 19 años, Lio y Ruka Redfox 10 años

**Familia Fernandez (Jellal y Erza): **Jeanne Fernandez 21 años y Siegrain Fernandez 12 años

**Familia strauss (Elfman y Evergreen): **Elliot Strauss 22 años

**Familia Justine (Lisanna y Fried):** Life Justine 6 años

**Familia Dreyar (Laxus y Mirajane): **Yoh Dreyar 20 años

**Familia Conbolt (Romeo y Wendy): **Ami Conbolt 3 años

**Familia de Happy y Charle: **Chappy 5 años

**_Silver y Mirai son personajes que invente para el Fic lagrimas de amor y aqui aparecen casados, para mas informacion LEER lagrimas de amor, mi primer Fic largo._**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
